


somewhere we can be alone

by mauxre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift), in honor of love story (taylor's version) coming out bc i can't stop sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauxre/pseuds/mauxre
Summary: “so i sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet ‘cause we’re dead if they knew.”— in which the odds were stacked against you, but that doesn’t stop miya osamu from fighting for you.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	somewhere we can be alone

**Author's Note:**

> listen to: **love story (taylor’s version)** by taylor swift
> 
> in case it wasn’t already obvious, love story (and fearless) 2.0 got me feeling a truckload of things ;w;

“Is this enough for you?”

He halted his movements, and it took the faint glow of the full moon to remind you that the night was still young yet you already put a damper on the mood.

_Maybe you should’ve just kept your mouth shut..._

“What do you mean?” He asked, still not moving from his spot, the warmth of his lips only barely grazing the soft skin of your neck as the two of you were wrapped in a quiet embrace on one of the more secluded areas in your house’s backyard.

“It must be very draining to keep hiding all the time,” you whispered, your voice no more than a whisper as you pulled back to get a good look at him. “Miya, I—”

“I told you, stop with the _Miya_. Not when we’re alone like this,” he reminded you, reaching out to grasp your hand and rub gentle circles on the back. “I liked it better when you called me by my first name.”

You nodded slowly, staring at him and wondering if you would ever be able to properly articulate what you were trying to point out to him. You had to try, though.

“ _Osamu_...” You trailed off a bit. “It’s just that— I guess I’m just scared you’ll think this isn’t worth the trouble anymore. Ours is not really the most... conventional... of relationships. I’m fairly certain other people don’t have to climb over fences or sneak into backyards just to see each other.”

“Well, other people don’t have their families as mortal enemies, either.” He stopped his ministrations on your hand to stand up and walk over to a nearby flowerbed. “Why do you care about other people anyway? They have nothing to do with us.”

“I know, but...” You rattled your head for the right words as you curiously watched him pluck out a lone flower and walk back to you. “Unconventional means more effort. And more effort means more sacrifices.”

Osamu said nothing as he knelt down in front of you and played with the single rose in his hand. You weren’t done, however. You had to make him understand.

“When it comes to it, I don’t want you to have to sacrifice anything for me,” you whispered almost pleadingly. Of course, you knew that he was very much capable of making decisions on his own, of figuring out what was worth all the effort and what was not, but you had to make sure he _knew_.

You wished he would look at you, though. You wished he would stop looking at that wretched flower in his fingers and look up at you instead. But several minutes passed with him still kneeling down in complete silence and you were starting to get nervous.

You were just about to say more when—

“My Mom used to be from another prefecture...”

You startled at how he suddenly spoke up, but what surprised you even more (and relieved you at the same time) was his deep gray eyes finally staring back at yours. His eyes held an untold story, and something told you his lips were just about to breathe it into the world.

“When she married my Dad, she had to leave everything behind,” he continued, staring at you, imploring you to listen. Didn’t he know by now that you would _always_ listen?

“I’m sure it was difficult for her to leave such a familiar neighborhood, and I can’t even imagine what it must’ve been like to say goodbye to her friends and family. But she pushed through, regardless... Because she loved, _loves_ , my Dad.”

He took one of your hands in his free one, and lifted it to softly press his lips against it.

“Atsumu,” he continued, “was always pressured by our Dad to take up a certain career. But he stood his ground and said he would much rather play volleyball for the rest of his life.”

You kept quiet. You’ve always known the older twin to be the more aggressive and outspoken of the two. But to go against one’s family? That had always been something unheard of in your book but you commend him for it nonetheless.

Osamu carried on, this time with a hint of pride and affection in his voice as he shared his twin’s story. “Was that easy? Not in the slightest, but he did it anyway. Why is that?”

“Because... he loved volleyball so much?”

“Exactly,” the dark haired twin winked at you, grinning. “My Mom and my brother both fought for something they loved. I don’t see why I can’t do the same.”

For someone who usually preferred to talk less, Osamu sure knew the right words to say in any given situation. _Especially_ in this situation.

Your heart fluttered as you beamed back at him. It was always times like these, times when the younger twin looked more animated than usual, that you remembered exactly why you fell hard for him in the first place.

“You make a fair point, _Miya_ ,” you answered cheekily, giggling as his eyebrows furrowed at the name.

“Now then,” he grumbled, pinching your cheek in retaliation, “will you finally accept this meager rose as a token of my commitment? As proof that this, that _we_ , are worth all the effort? As a testament that my love for you is not a source of trouble for me?”

Well, when he put it that way... who were you to say no, when a literal Romeo Montague said all those things in the same breath?

“Absolutely,” you giggled, recklessly taking the rose from him which led to your finger bleeding and his eyes widening; but before he could fuss over you, you wrapped your arms around him and squealed a chorus of _I love you_ s, all of which he eagerly returned.

“I love you,” you breathed, finally quieting down.

“I love you, too,” he whispered. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen in the future, or if our families will ever approve. All I really know is—”

_“Who’s there?! Who dares to break into our backyard?”_


End file.
